This specification relates to image processing.
The Internet provides access to a variety of resources such as web pages directed to particular topics, textual content, video content, and images. Many of the resources include images and some search systems provide the ability to search for images by either submitting a textual query or uploading an image that is similar to the images for which the user is searching. For example, a user can upload a picture of a movie star and submit the picture as an image query. Using the image query, the search system can identify online images that are considered similar to the image query and provide a search results page that includes the identified images.